Where It Never Rains
by Bea Bela Black
Summary: "Eu nunca tive que pensar no futuro. Eu nunca tive que pensar sobre o passado. Desde a noite que nos conhecemos."
1. Chapter 1

**Where It Never Rains**

**_Sinopse__: _**_"_Eu nunca tive que pensar no futuro. Eu nunca tive que pensar sobre o passado. Desde a noite que nos conhecemos."

**_Autora_:** Bea Bela Black / Beatriz Santos.

_**Classificação: **_PG-13 (Sujeito a mudanças)

* * *

_O conflito ainda estourava lá fora. Haviam trilhares coisas a se fazer e o moreno ainda permanecia sentado, olhando o céu sem o ínfimo interesse. Ultimamente a guerra que se propagara lá fora o desanimara a ponto de achar a mais bela das garotas um pote vazio e sem sal. Rony vem ralhando por vezes, tagarelando algo sobre como é ruim não dar valor às oportunidades que surgem. Mas de que adianta? Isso mostra só mostra o quão melhor é abrir os olhos para o essencial._

_ No ultimo ano, quando estava concreto que Voldemort havia retornado da escuridão, muita gente tentou se aproximar. Por que não acrescentar mais uma carga nas costas de um bruxo recém-maior-de-idade afinal?_

-Droga, isso está ficando patético. – O rapaz deixou escapar, passando as mãos nos cabelos com força desnecessária.

Já passava das onze horas da noite, o salão comunal estava vazio e banhado pela falta de luz. Todos os grifinórios já deviam estar na cama, recuperando as energias para mais um dia cheio que não tardaria a chegar – com exceção de Ron que saíra a pouco pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda e perambulava por ai com algum par de saias em seu encalço.

_ E ainda é só segunda-feira._

Não que os finais de semana lhe agradassem mais, já que havia perdido a noção dos dias. De qualquer forma gostava da solidão e do silêncio que o castelo oferecia a noite, era reconfortante estar longe de olhares curiosos e dos cochichos irritantes que o seguiam pelos corredores. O único som realmente presente a essas horas era o do crepitar do fogo, que dançava em um ritmo constante e incessável.

O garoto fechou os olhos, se concentrando em espantar os fantasmas que viviam fazendo sua mente ensandecer. Só percebeu que estava sendo observado quando se levantou do parapeito largo da janela para procurar um livro qualquer que tivesse o poder de lhe distrair. Recompôs-se do breve susto que levou com um pequeno sorriso amarelo.

-Será que eu posso saber o que está ficando patético?

-O que ainda está fazendo acordada? – Desviou Harry, achando melhor não tocar no assunto. De quando em quando deixava escapar sua indignação para com a situação que se encontrava de forma rancorosa, o que resultava em pequenas discussões com seus amigos. Com o tempo aprendeu a barrar desentendimentos desnecessários ao mudar de assunto.

-Estou sem sono – respondeu ao amigo com um tom doce, acrescentando divertidamente logo em seguida – Para ser sincera, eu me senti culpada por não ter terminado o capitulo do próximo semestre de Runas.

-Você não pode ser real – debochou o grifinório, se atrevendo a rir fracamente. Teve como resposta um falso olhar ácido. Ela não parecia mentir, já que carregava um grosso livro nos braços. Lhe escoltou com os olhos até a poltrona, observando-a se sentar com a postura reta, cruzando as pernas para logo apoiar a capa de couro do livro.

-Você tem visto Ron? – Perguntou a garota distraidamente, folheando algumas páginas. – Ultimamente nem me pedir para copiar lição ele tem pedido.

-Garotas. – Devolveu Harry em tom pensativo – Elas fazem um inferno com a vida de um homem. Especialmente quando o homem tem cabelos ruivos e se chama Ronald Weasley.

Quem riu dessa vez foi Hermione, apesar de concordar levemente com um aceno de cabeça.

Ano passado eles haviam tido um pequeno envolvimento, entretanto não tardou a se encerrar. Ambos concordaram que não daria certo, eram diferentes de mais e as brigas constantes eram mais que exaustivas. Voltaram a serem amigos, até melhores do que antes. Se conhecerem um pouco mais depois da intimidade recém-adquirida. Após o término a garota se perguntou milhares de vezes se não tinham apenas confundido os sentimentos, seguindo algo que todo mundo esperava. Por que veja bem, depois de ter sua vida revirada de cabeça para baixo no quarto ano por culpa das fofocas sem fundamento sobre estar com Harry, decidiram lhe arrumar um novo par. Quem mais senão Ron? Loucura é claro. Tinha quase certeza de que tinham cansado da pressão e entraram pelo caminho errado. Sentia ciúmes por que tinha de sentir, o observava com mais frequência por que queria saber o porquê de tantos rumores, mas no final nada mudou. Os poucos beijos que trocaram pareceram tão sujos. Era como beijar seu irmão.

Os olhos da morena percorriam a mesma linha a mais de um minuto, submersa em devaneios ao ponto de não conseguir se concentrar nas palavras que lia, perdendo a capacidade de compreendê-las e absorver seu significado. Isso não passou despercebido pelo amigo, que finalmente deu vida a suas pernas parar se sentar frente a ela.

-O que te preocupa, Mione?

-Hm? Oh, nada Harry – respondeu distraidamente, fechando o livro para encarar os inquisitivos olhos verdes que lhe miravam. – Já está bem tarde, não acha?

-Sim, está. – devolveu ignorando a insinuação da amiga e fechou os olhos quando sentiu uma das mãos da amiga lhe afagar carinhosamente o cabelo. No fundo a garota sabia que o amigo estaria acordado, então por partes estava ali para convencê-lo a ir finalmente dormir. Cochilar durante as aulas de História da Magia não tem sido exatamente uma coisa benéfica para o seu histórico escolar.

-Acho bom você ir dormir. – insistiu ela, empurrando-o pelo ombro e se levantando – Eu já vou pro meu quarto. Se olheiras fizerem parte do seu rosto pela manhã vou azará-lo.

-Isso é uma ameaça?

-Não. É uma promessa.

Ele riu, mas não se levantou. Apenas observou Hermione plantar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

-Boa noite Harry.

-Boa noite, durma bem.

* * *

Manter-se acordado. Esse era o objetivo hoje. No final das contas a insistência de Hermione durante a pequena conversa que tiveram na noite passada não serviu de muita coisa. Ele foi sim para o quarto, entretanto o sono não chegou tão cedo quando gostaria. Não podia evitar pensar no quão rápido precisava agir. As coisas aparentemente deram uma acalmada lá fora e ele sentia que esse era o momento certo. Procurar algumas pistas do paradeiro de Voldemort. Bom, as consequências disso não foram muito boas, obviamente. As olheiras não eram disfarçáveis. A parte mais leve disso é que não tinha sido azarado, de acordo com a ameaça da amiga. De qualquer forma não escapou de um tapa no braço.

_Mas se eu apenas fechar os olhos, como um piscar mais prolongado o professor não vai perceber que eu estou morrendo de sono, na verdade..._

-Harry – a voz baixa e severa de uma garota o chamou. –Mantenha os olhos abertos.

_Ah... Hermione_

-Estou acordado, não se preocupe comigo. – devolveu Harry abrindo os olhos rapidamente, o tom oscilando entre falso divertimento e preguiça verdadeira.

-Estou de olho em você. – a menina redarguiu, ainda mantendo os olhos grudados no professor que se movimentava em frente ao quadro negro.

* * *

O clima estava agradável. O sol espalhava calor, mas o ar não estava abafado. Ótimo para sentar debaixo de uma árvore próxima a margem do lago e esquecer-se das preocupações. Ainda não havia conseguido parar de pensar no ultimo sonho que teve. Talvez o excesso de preocupação não tenha sido o único motivo que vem mantendo certo aluno acordado durante as madrugadas, entretanto, deitado agora na grama macia, conseguia sentir o começo de um sono lhe batendo.

-Sabe, essa é uma boa hora pra descansar Harry.

-Eu sei, só não... Consigo.

Hermione estava ao seu lado, sentada com o tronco encostado em uma árvore, um livro grosso pendendo entre os dedos enquanto oferecia ao grifinório um sorriso e um olhar compreensível. Uma das mãos escorregou automaticamente para os cabelos negros do amigo, num afago leve que o fez finalmente relaxar e fechar os olhos. Rony disse que iria se juntar a eles mais cedo e até agora nem sinal.

-Quer me contar o que está acontecendo? Sabe, toda essa sua insônia não é normal. – continuou a morena, os olhos tomando um ar curioso e preocupado.

Subiu os olhos para os dela, procurando uma brecha para mudar de assunto, no entanto não conseguiu achar nada que desse corda a uma escapada de sua parte. Suspirou, abrindo a boca por vezes, pensando no que iria falar.

-É só que... É só... – então, tomando uma injeção invisível de imaginação, lembrou-se de uma conversa que outrora tivera com Parvati – Me disseram que a Cho se preocupou muito comigo quando soube que eu tinha ido ao ministério no quinto ano. E um passarinho me contou que ela chorou ao saber que eu tinha me aventurado por ilhas perigosas ano passado.

Por um minuto ou dois, Hermione encarou o lago a sua frente, pensando no que exatamente o amigo estava querendo lhe dizer.

-Você está insinuando que essas ações dela indicam que ela...

-Está apaixonada por mim? – devolve ele, se arrependendo de entrar no assunto. Realmente ficou sabendo de algumas coisas a respeito de Cho, mas não é como se estivesse interessado realmente. Ela continuava sendo a garota por quem teve uma paixão platônica, mas as coisas mudaram um pouco com o tempo. Um pouco drasticamente, melhor dizendo. A oriental estava se tornando sim uma bela garota, em qualquer outra época se apaixonaria por ela novamente, mas... Algumas atitudes realmente podem mudar conceitos.

-Veja bem Harry, não leve isso para o lado errado já que é somente a minha opinião – Começa a garota, se mostrando um pouco hesitante. – Eu acho que se ela gostasse de você ela não se daria o trabalho de apenas chorar, sabe?

-Então...

-Só estou dizendo que se realmente houvesse algum sentimento ela estaria aqui do seu lado agora, entende? – continua, interrompendo o possível contra-argumento que o moreno estava preparando - Digo, tanta coisa aconteceu nos últimos anos e ela tem te observado de tão longe. Não é como se ela estivesse se esforçando para ganhar a sua atenção e muito menos a sua admiração. Se bem me lembro, ela parecia até ter vergonha de cruzar o mesmo caminho que você...

-Bom, pensando desse modo você tem razão. – Devolveu Harry distraidamente enquanto se ocupava em deslizar os olhos pelo azul claro do céu. Mesmo não querendo, o gosto amargo de uma pontada de decepção pincelou sua língua. – Não sei nem por que pensei em uma coisa dessas agora.

O silêncio se fez presente novamente, deixando os dois num clima um tanto quanto desconfortável. Internamente ela tentava se convencer que ter guardado sua opinião para si mesma apenas tornaria as coisas piores mais tarde. Como jogar a sujeira toda para de baixo de um tapete. O incômodo de ter sido a responsável por lhe dizer uma realidade que achava ser concreta e plausível não era nem um pouco agradável.

-É só a minha opinião, Harry. Você não precisa...

-Então ai estão vocês!

Um pequeno sobressalto causado pela mais nova companhia encerrou de forma incerta a pequena conversa que haviam criado. Os orbes verdes e castanhos focaram então a atenção na cabeleira ruiva que acabara de chegar. Sem mais delongas o Weasley se jogou estrondosamente ao lado de Harry, soltando um suspiro cansado. Todo o tamanho do Weasley não tirava nem um pouco o jeito de garotão que ele nunca ia deixar de ter, com a franja cobrindo as sobrancelhas e a postura de um menininho de nove anos.

-Estou cansado. De tudo isso, sabe? Eu não tenho descansado muito ultimamente. – Glosou ele, distraidamente quando começou a arremessar pequenas pedrinhas ao lago.

Uma troca de olhares rápida entre os outros dois foi o suficiente para fazer Harry rir.

-E eu posso saber por que você não tem descansado Ronald? – indagou a morena, voltando a abrir o livro, dessa vez com um sorrisinho leve no canto dos lábios.

-Hãm? O que? – o ruivo meneou a cabeça, fazendo uma carranca de falsa confusão. Não a maneira mais discreta de evitar um assunto, mas foi um tanto eficaz. –Estou ficando com fome – bufou, desviando os olhos que insistiam no antigo assunto. Se continuasse encarando a feição imperativa da Granger não duraria muito tempo de boca calada. – Não deveríamos estar indo para alguma aula agora?

Harry quase protestou diante da afirmação sem sentido do amigo, mas desistiu e apenas observou a amiga levantar e arrumar a saia. "Ron, existem horas saudáveis para se manter quieto", pensou o Potter, suspirando em resignação.

-Você tem razão, Ron – disse ela enquanto fechava o livro – Se eu não me engano vocês dois têm aula de Poções agora, e eu preciso ir para a aula de Runas. Então, façam o favor de levantar?

Enquanto rumavam em direção ao castelo, o Weasley disparou um "como ela consegue gravar até os nossos horários?" que definitivamente fez Harry sorrir em divertimento e orgulho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where It Never Rains**

**_Sinopse__: _**_"_Eu nunca tive que pensar no futuro. Eu nunca tive que pensar sobre o passado. Desde a noite que nos conhecemos."

**_Autora_:** Bea Bela Black / Beatriz Santos.

_**Classificação: **_PG-13 (Sujeito a mudanças)

* * *

**Capítulo II**

-Às vezes eu queria poder transformar as pessoas num balão de novo. Dessa vez um mais eficiente, um que explodisse com todos os miolos junto. – sussurrou para só a amiga ouvir.

O dia mal havia começado e o Potter já se mostrava sarcástico e um tanto coberto pelo usual pó de seu tão pouco conhecido humor negro. A aula de poções não lhe parecia nada agradável, – tirando o fato de que nunca fora para ele - muito menos agora que o Professor Slughorn resolvera dar exercícios com grupos mistos. Grifinórios e sonserinos. Nem de longe parecia uma boa maneira de criar uma interatividade – bem mais do que indesejada, diga-se de passagem – entre as duas casas. As coisas só pioraram quando ele decidiu escolher quem faria o que com quem. Harry e Hermione tiveram a sorte de cair juntos, diferente de Ron que formou um grupo com Neville e outros dois brutamontes. Nem tudo vem de graça, no entanto, visto que diante da multidão de uniformes bordados em verde caíra justamente com o que menos tinha simpatia.

Malfoy o encarou com pretensão e superioridade inexistente.

Harry não sabia qual de suas vontades era a maior: a de sumir ou a de entortar aquele nariz reto e branco aos socos. Os pensamentos mortíferos que sua mente estava criando eram quase um pecado. O desejo de tornar cada um deles uma realidade sangrenta, constituía um anseio ainda mais condenável. Não era sua culpa, porém. Não podia simplesmente criar sangue de barata. As provocações de Malfoy o estavam pondo louco de fúria. Sentia a cólera borbulhar nas veias.

O riso confuso da Granger ao menos o trouxe para a realidade com um pouco mais de conforto.

-Posso ao menos saber se sou uma dessas pessoas? – Devolveu ela no mesmo tom baixo, mas ainda assim leve e divertidamente irônica.

-Nunca, carinho – Harry respondeu, num tom particular que criara para tentar abespinhar a amiga. Um tanto doce. Não completamente falso e nem puramente verdadeiro. Não era definível, ele só sabia que era divertido em demasia ver as reações diferentes que ela esboçava a cada uso que fazia.

Tais palavras esticaram o sorriso que a morena tinha nos lábios. Nem por isso ela deixou de revirar os olhos numa clara declaração de "você não pode deixar de ser um completo idiota?".

A pequena interação íntima dos melhores amigos não passou despercebida pelo loiro esguio à frente, tanto que uma expressão falsamente comovida tomou conta de seu rosto enquanto puxava levemente a barra da camiseta de Parkinson, indicando os dois morenos com um aceno de cabeça.

-Veja se o casal pobreza não admitiu de vez a paixão impossível! – O comentário fez a sonserina rir.

Enquanto Harry parecia perder sua paciência como uma rapidez digna de ser cronometrada, Hermione só fez esforço para erguer uma das sobrancelhas desafiadoramente.

-Quer calar essa droga de boca? – Dispensou o Potter, acidamente.

O começo de descompostura do amigo fez Hermione arregalar os olhos levemente, surpresa com tal reação. Decidiu então tentar apaziguar os humores, visto que já tinham despertado o interesse do professor, que agora lançava olhares curiosos.

-Não vamos dar bola pra essa provocação sem fundamento, Harry.

-Não, é claro que não vamos – concordou o rapaz a contragosto, voltando a focar-se na mistura dos elementos no caldeirão. – Não sei nem por que me deixei levar. Devia era ignorar esse ser inescrupuloso.

A conversa não fora baixa, visto que os grifinórios queriam que o Malfoy ouvisse a suposta falta de importância que lhe davam. A expressão cheia de cólera do loiro era quase cômica, mas também não durou por muito tempo. Logo o tom mandão de Hermione fez os outros três garotos começarem a cortar os ingredientes para a poção. A contrariedade dos sonserinos se provou forte, porém não havia santo que lutasse contra uma decisão da Granger, então cederam às ordem secas com descaso e desgosto.

Algum tempo depois, quando finalmente puderam sair das masmorras em direção à outra aula – que por sinal era bem longe da dos sonserinos – Hermione não resistiu em soltar a pequena frase de concordância:

-Você tem razão.

Ele a olhou confuso, exigindo silenciosamente que a amiga desenvolvesse a afirmação.

-Realmente temos um bel-prazer de transformar certas pessoas num balão. – teve como resposta um riso quase descrente.

* * *

**N/A**: _Hey, eu não morri! Certo, já devem até ter esquecido desta história, mas senti que devia tornar a postá-la. Espero que, sei lá, comentem, talvez? Já digo até que há outro capítulo prontinho, esperando apenas os seus comentários! Haha_

_Desculpem-me a demora. É isso! Até logo._


End file.
